War
by Glassed Loner
Summary: A murdered mafia member was found in the sites of Namimori—one of the few beginnings of a new chaos in the Costa Nostra—while Kyoko Sasagawa faces her past to get answers from it. Let the war of time begin./Warn: AU, ocs, ooc, TYL verse, inconsistent writing style, absurd, weird, not beta'd./No longer a two-shot./1 of ?/Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.
1. Kyoko Sasagawa's Side

**Title: "**War**"**

**Rated: **K+

**Summary: **Tsunayoshi Sawada left her, as she questioned her fault toward him through out the years. Ten years later, they faced each other; as two figures of two sides of the law.

**Pairing: **Tsunayoshi Sawada/ Kyoko Sasagawa (main), and hints of other pairings.

**Genre: **Crime/Hurt/Comfort

**Warn:** AU, ooc, TYL verse, police!Kyoko Sasagawa, police!Haru Miura, a bit of cursing here and there, absurd, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR.

* * *

He was a no-good student, while she was the school's idol. He was clumsy and timid, while she was kind and caring. He lent his arms, when she cried on his shoulders. He gave her the ray of hope, while she gave him her smiles.

He was her sky, while she was his sun.

And he was a mafia boss, while she was a police detective.

Two sides of a sword, one wishes to protect the other from the darkness of the world, while one wishes to support the other through the hardships of it. Yet they were driven apart by fate and law; as both worlds were different and contrasted with each other.

As hope was about to shine on them, he let her go and disappeared into the dark side.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"I–I'm s–sorry K–Kyoko-_chan_, b–but th–this i–is g–goodbye." He smiled weakly, "_s_–_sayonara_."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

* * *

"Huh?" Kyoko Sasagawa blinked owlishly as she looked around, a bit dazed from the lack of sleep last night as she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

_I must be hearing things,_ she mused then blinked again when she saw a hot steaming coffee in a paper cup on her desk while she looked up to see the coffee giver was none other than her fellow brown-haired police detective.

Kyoko smiled as she took the paper cup in hand and inhaled the bitter scent of freshly-made morning coffee.

"Thank you for the coffee, Haru-_chan_. I really need it." She blew the coffee and took a small sip while Haru Miura smiled at her.

"Your welcome, _desu_~" she chirped, "but I think you over did it on the last case, Kyoko-_chan_."

Kyoko nodded and smiled apologetically at her, "sorry."

"It's fine," Haru waved, "and besides, you need a lot of energy today."

Kyoko stopped drinking and gave the brunette a questioning look.

"Why?" Haru shrugged and took a sip on her own cup.

"I don't know, but I heard today's case will be a lot tougher than the last one." The orangette's eyes widen.

"B–but that case almost took us a week to solve!" she scrunched her eyebrows, "and took a quarter of our manpower to do it—some _even_ are still in the hospital from the aftermath. How could today's case will be more difficult than the one we had before?"

Haru paused as she looked toward her left and right, then leaned toward Kyoko's direction.

"Don't tell anyone, but I accidentally overheard from the chief's office about it." she whispered while Kyoko widen her eyes again.

"You _eavesdrop_ on the chief's office?!" she stared in horror as Haru shook her head.

"As I said, I _accidentally_ overheard it, Kyoko-_chan_." she deadpanned, "but moreover, I heard it was somehow related to Ryohei-_san_'s disappearance ten years ago."

The orangette's eyes shadowed when she heard that, "_o–oniichan_?"

"_Un_," Haru nodded, "which also related to the _others'_ disappearance as well."

Kyoko gritted her teeth, unconsciously clenching her fist as the paper cup broke a little from the small force of pressure.

"It's related about _it_, isn't it?" She asked, her eyes narrowed while the other nodded.

"As much as I hate to say it, but I'm afraid so, Kyoko-_chan_." Haru sighed as Kyoko rose from her seat and threw the half-emptied paper cup to a trashcan.

The brunette looked at the orangette's back as she look toward the twenty four year-old woman's desk. A picture in black frame was placed on the corner of the desk; covered by many paperwork if one was not too observant enough. In it was two teenagers in Summer clothes; one was a short orange haired girl—smiling brightly—while the other was a spiky brown haired boy—looking nervous beside the girl—and behind them was the sea.

A fond smile was placed on her face as a frown replaced it.

"As much as I admire you, Tsuna-_san_, this is the _worst_ and _stupidest_ thing you've ever done to us;" she muttered bitterly under her breath as she turned around to follow Kyoko, ""**to protect us**" my ass; one way or another, the _mafia_ and police _will_ cross their ways and the war _would_ start."

"I hope you're happy now, Tsuna-_san_."

And let the war begin.

* * *

**THE END…?**

* * *

**AN: I just noticed this reminds me of the "Love is War" song. Lololol. War and love. Hmm, you may flame me for not updating the other fanfics—****but I swear! It was Kyoko's trivia fault!****—****so, I decided to make this as a baseless plot****—****you may throw your tomatoes at me now****—****I think I just give this idea to anyone that wants this.**

**Anyways, have a nice day.**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 20.12.2013]**

* * *

Edited a few things. [Jakarta, 04.01.2014]


	2. Tsunayoshi Sawada's Side

**Title: "**War**"**

**Rated: **K+

**Summary: **Tsunayoshi Sawada left her, as she questioned her fault toward him through out the years. Ten years later, they faced each other; as two figures of two sides of the law.

**Pairing: **Tsunayoshi Sawada/Kyoko Sasagawa (main), and hints of other pairings.

**Genre: **Crime/Hurt/Comfort

**Warn:** AU, ooc, TYL verse, police!Kyoko Sasagawa, police!Haru Miura, a bit of cursing here and there, absurd, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR.

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada sighed as he looked up to see his right-hand-man, Hayato Gokudera, giving him a worried look. The brunet man let out a small smile as the silveret nodded and continued to do his own paperwork. He leaned backward while his Rain Guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto, gave him a worried look as well.

"Something bothering you, Tsuna?" Ah, straight to the point.

Tsunayoshi shook his head, "not really, my head just ached a bit since last night; but nothing big at least."

Takeshi raised an eyebrow; ""Hyper Ituition"?"

"More or less, or maybe I'm just getting a headache from signing these papers for three weeks." Tsunayoshi grinned sheepishly while the other grinned back.

"Oh, if you say so, Tsuna."

BAM

"Hiie!" The brunet jumped from his leather chair and gave the figure who opened the door—harshly—an accusing pout.

"Kyouya! Stop banging the door as you please; don't you know how much paperwork it made?" While the said man, Kyouya Hibari, just gave him a blank stare.

"Hn," he walked forward to the other's desk while carrying a brown folder at hand, "problem at Japan;" and threw it to his direction.

Raising an eyebrow, Tsunayoshi caught it with ease and opened it; reading it thoroughly as he gave the man a questioning look, "what kind of problem?"

"Italian mafia. Overthrow Vongola. Dead Vongola member. Coded. Police."

_Ah, as cryptic as always,_ Tsunayoshi mentally sweat-dropped, then hardened his stare when he heard the last part.

"The police are investigating it?" A nod from Kyouya, "…huh, that's not unusual. Is the body had been found near civilian view?" Another nod. "So what made it different this time, Kyouya?"

"It's coded."

"Yes, so I've heard; anything else?"

"The body was made like a puzzle; and had a few codes on his body."

"…Kyouya, are you hiding something from me?"

Rolling his eyes, Kyouya placed another folder to the desk. And Tsunayoshi looked at the contents of the folder.

His eyes widen then shadowed as the ravenet man walked out of the office.

"What is _this_, Kyouya?" he demanded, "I thought _they_ wouldn't be involved in this _fiasco_ ever since we _left_ _them_ ten years ago."

Kyouya shrugged and looked at the brunet from the corner of his left eye.

"One way or another, they _will_ be involved in this _war_, omnivore. You _can't_ say no to this." Then walked out without saying another word.

"Kyouya!"

Tsunayoshi gritted his teeth; clenching the folders in his hands as he slammed them on his desk and left the office; running toward the Cloud Guardian's whereabouts.

Takeshi and Hayato blinked as they peered toward the opened folders; then cursed—after years in the _Costa Nostra_, the Japanese man had learned a _few_ Italian curses from the Storm Guardian that could put a sailor to shame—and scowled.

"_Senpai_ isn't going to like this." For once his grin was replaced with a frown while the other glared at him.

"You _think_?" Hayato growled, "of course turf-top isn't going to take this lightly! Let alone _Tenth_! _He_ sacrificed _her_ for _her_ safety! _Our_ safety!"

Takeshi grinned a little, "I know it's hard for you to know _she_'s involved in this now, but I'm more worried with Tsuna."

"He's the one who told us to do this."

Hayato gave him a blank stare before sighing and composed himself; looking back at the folders on the mafia boss' desk.

In it were two data of the officers that were involved in the murder case; Haru Miura and Kyoko Sasagawa.

"…let's just find Tenth before Turf-top finds out about it." Takeshi nodded and smiled.

"_Hai-hai_!"

And let the war of time begin.

* * *

**THE END…?**

* * *

**A/N: There! From Tsuna's view of the "War"! I'm going to leave it like that! You made me think of the plot and not for the other stories, dammit! o(-`д´- ｡) *slapped* As much as I want to continue this, I already got too many projects at hand and I'm not so good on making mysteries; so sorry for those who want this to be continued. ;w; As always, any reviews would be lovely. ;w;**

**Have a nice day.**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 24.12.2013]**

* * *

Edited a few things. [Jakarta, 04.01.2014]


	3. Ch: 1

**A/N: **_**Haha**_**—****go ahead and laugh at this weirdness. Eventhough I already warned you this **_**won't**_** be continued****—****you guys **_**still**_** follow and/or favorite this****—****and now you made me want to continue this. Dammit. Also after series of self-debating****—****this will be rated "T" because of PG stuff and the summary got changed****—****for the better or worse, I don't know.**

* * *

**Title: "**War**"**

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **A murdered mafia member was found in the sites of Namimori—one of the few beginnings of a new chaos in the _Costa Nostra_—while Kyoko Sasagawa faces her past to get answers from it. Let the war of time begin.

**Pairing: **Tsunayoshi Sawada/Kyoko Sasagawa (main), and hints of other pairings.

**Genre: **Crime/Hurt/Comfort

**Warn:** AU, ocs, ooc, TYL verse, police!Kyoko Sasagawa, police!Haru Miura, a bit of cursing here and there, inconsistent writing style, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR.

* * *

**Note:** "**END**" is the end of a chapter, while "**THE END**" is the end of a story.

* * *

"Aww man!" A man in his mid-twenties walked cluelessly around the streets—his mood was soured by his boss earlier at his office—and throwing tantrums at random objects…randomly, making him looked like a mad-man by other passersby.

…Actually, his appearance _did_ resemble a mad-man—instead wearing nothing or ragged clothings, it was a wrinkled business-suit and the hair was a bit messy—a _workaholic_ mad-man.

"Damn that old bastard! Thinking he could boss me around!" he grumbled under his breath, "wait _'till_ I get a promotion—that'll teach him!" An evil laugh escaped his mouth as he turned left—not noticing the lack of people in it—and began to walk aimlessly; perhaps the alcohol he drank earlier had finally kicked into his system, he mused.

His steps were wobbled and knocked a few thrash cans on the way—sending shocks toward the once-sleeping stray cats in it—and tripped, landing his face on the mudded alley—it rained earlier, so the air was a bit damped and…iron?—he cursed loudly as he rubbed his nose, then noticed it was sticky.

He looked at his right hand and saw it was drenched in blood—and like any other normal person; he freaked out and started shouting nonsense—his pupils widen when he saw what the cause of the blood was.

A freshly _murdered_ corpse; his pupil were wide and face whitened. His suit was drenched in his blood and on his chest and head had two bullet wounds—each.

The man hurriedly scrambled out to distance himself from the body—hoping the blood wouldn't come near him—and screamed at the top of his lungs as new passersby came to look what was going on in there—which she blanched at the amount of blood—and vomited, while the other immediately took out his phone and—with his trembling hands—pressed the numbers.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEE—

"_Hello, this is Naminori's Local Police Station; how can I help yo—"_

"There'sabodyinhere!"

"…_can you repeat that again, sir?"_

"Isaidthere'sabodyinhere!"

"…_what's your current location sir?"_

"N–Namimori s–shopping d–district—p–please g–get h–here q–quickly!"

"_Understood sir—we'll be there as soon as we can."_

BEEP

* * *

**Central Police Station, Namimori City**

* * *

"_Hahi_…another day, another overtime working hour…" Haru Miura sighed as she pressed her left cheek on her desk while Kyoko Sasagawa smiled weakly at her from her own desk.

"I think it's not _that_…bad, Haru-_chan_—you just need to think positive about it," she suggested, "like after we solve those murder cases, the families can know why their relatives were killed."

The brunette woman gave her a deadpanned look—"I already know that, Kyoko-_chan_."—and sighed again, wondering why on earth the crime rates were off the charts these days—seriously, they had already done _ten_ cases this week _alone_—and silently cursing at whatever forces that made the current situation happening.

"_Oi_ Sasagawa, Miura! We got another case!" Jin Kagami, their fellow colleage, shouted while Haru groaned.

"_Again_?" he shrugged, "NSD. Dead body. _Pronto_." throwing a brown folder at the two—Kyoko managed to catch it before the other could groan at him again—and jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

"Fine," she gruntted, taking her coat, gun, and bag at hand, "let's go Kyoko-_chan_."

"_Hai-hai_."

* * *

"_Hahi_! There's so many blood in here!" Haru blinked while examining the crime scene—the local officers had already yellow-taped the place before they got here—as Kyoko sniffed around.

"And the air is a bit damped too—by rain I guess—any luck on the body, Haru-_chan_?" she nodded; pulling out a wallet with her gloved hands.

"Whoever this guy, his wallet is pretty much clean—money and credit cards are still there."

"No ID?" the brunette shook, "he had them—just _not_ in Japanese."

She cocked an eyebrow at her, "a foreigner?" Kyoko sighed, _well, he does look like a foreign businessman__—__judging from his expensive-looking suit…_ "just _great_; of all the things, we got a foreigner murdered in here—we need to report this to the HQ." Pulling out her phone, she pressed the numbers of her boss.

Looking back, she eyed the man carefully. He looked to be in his mid-thirties and was a bit fit—if one looked closely at the covered arms, legs, and body; he probably kept in shape for his work, Kyoko mused—his hair was blonde and his wide-eyed pupils were blue while his skin was tanned—although a bit pale since he's...dead—from constant training, she guessed; but he was like any other typical Westerner.

BEEP

BEE—

_"Any updates from the body, Sasagawa?"_

"—ah yes sir. Judging from his looks and his ID cards, the victim is most likely a foreigner doing business in Namimori." she heard her boss cursed under his breath and raised an eyebrow. "Sir?"

_"__—__just get back in here ASAP. I just want this to get over with before the next dawn."_

"Yes sir!"

BEEP

She looked back at the kneeling brunette after putting back her phone to her pocket; a small question mark entered her mind when she saw a small frown on her friend's usual happy face.

"Something wrong, Haru-_chan_?" the said woman jumped but nodded.

"…not really, but his ID card looks kind of…weird—like he's in some kind of elite society." Kyoko blinked.

"…well, maybe he was. Didn't he even look like one?" she reasoned, "—by the way, in which language is it?—you know, the ID card—And what's the identity of the victim? Also, Fujisaki-_san_ wants us to get back to the HQ ASAP." while Haru sweat-dropped.

"_Hahi_, slow down Kyoko-_chan_—you know I can't possibly answer _all_ of them in one go."

"A–ahaha, _g–gomen_ Haru-_chan_."

"Well, to answer your questions, Kyoko-_chan_; yeah he looked like a wealthy businessman, but the card was made by metal and it had some kind of shield and clam carvings on it. It's in Italian, but I think I could read a few words…"

"Then do it on the way, Haru-_chan_—Fujisaki-_san_'s waiting for us right now."

"_Hai_, Kyoko-_chan_~"

* * *

"Well, from what I know, it says our victim's name is Daniel Viscotti, male, 36 years old—born on 8th July XXXX—and an Italian." Haru said; the two were driving in Kyoko's car, while the latter was driving it, on the way back to the Central Namimori Police Headquarters.

"Nothing else?" the orangette raised an eyebrow as she shook her head. "Nope, only his name, gender, birthday, and nationality—you know my Italian knowledge is limited, Kyoko-_chan_!" Haru pouted—Kyoko hurriedly gave her an apologetic smile, whilst driving the car in a moderate speed.

"Ah, _gomen_ Haru-_chan_, you know I don't speak Italian, so I didn't know," the police headquarters came in view as she turned left, "but at least he's not a "John Doe", right?"

"…true," the other rubbed the plasticed ID card with her hands, "but I still wonder _who_ would want to kill such a normal looking man—I mean, he didn't even looked like he could even kill an ant!"

Kyoko kept her mouth shut, looking grimly at the red light and the passersby—she already hit the brakes before the woman said anything—while a thin line plastered in her mouth.

"…well you know what they say, Haru-_chan_…" a sad smile curved on her lips while she eyed the woman beside her, "…you can never judge a book by its cover."

_Just like _he_ did, before _they_ disappeared…_

"O–oh, _g–gomenasai_ Kyoko-_chan_…" Kyoko looked at her, giving her a confused glance.

"I…I just forgot about _them_—since you know…"

A small chuckle escaped her mouth as she drove the car again when the lights went green again—_Haru-_chan_ looks so flustered right now__—__I bet Shiro-_kun_ would love a picture of her like this!_ smiling mentally about the small crush of their fellow traffic officer, Tatsu Shiro, toward her loveable—yet clueless about it—childhood friend—her eyes soften toward her direction.

"It's okay, Haru-_chan_," she smiled, "I mean, it's already ten years since _that_ accident—anyone could've forgotten about that, including me—so it's okay."

"…if you say so, Kyoko-_chan_…" the black sedan stopped inside the building's parking lot as the two stepped out from it—they had already took out their bags whilst the said orangette locked the doors—and walked toward the building.

On the way, they saw their head officer, Dante Fujisaki, fuming at a piece of paper in his hands. Something bad was going to happen, she just knew it—_Well, _Kyoko sighed, _I guess I have to say good-bye to peaceful breaks this weekend._

If only that such of thing was really _that_ simple—but of course, the universe just _loves_ to mess with lives—none of _these_ would be happening.

_It's just too good to be true…_

* * *

_"…-_kun_! …-_kun_!"_

_"…ood-by…Kyo…-_chan_."_

_"…-_kun_!"_

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: …there****—****weird, absurd, and inconsistent writing****—****meh.**

**Though I wonder, since when did the 2795 fever came? (I noticed since the first time I came to this fandom****—****which was two years ago, I think****—****there were **_**none**_**. Maybe some, but mostly were back in the 2000-ish.) Okay maybe **_**not**_** fever, but seriously****—****since **_**when**_**?**

***cough* …setting **_**that**_** aside; I'm having a poll about "which stories should I focus on to update?" thing, and now looking for a mystery and action beta (though, just being a regular beta would be nice) for this fic****—****for those who wants to do it, just tell me, okay? Anyway, any kind of reviews would be lovely, thank you. :D**

**Have a nice day.**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 19.01.2013]**


End file.
